Nostalgic
by IsaWin
Summary: Um pequeno relato de Sam sobre Dean e atividades cotidianas. Pequenas doses de Wincest, mas sem slash.


**Considerações iniciais:**

Supernatural, Dean, Sam, ninguém me pertence. Por mais que eu queira, isso é impossível.

Sam´s POV. Um pequeno draminha.

A ideia inicial era fazer um slash básico, um Wincest que eu sempre quis escrever, mas novamente a relação deles é tão complexa e cheia de sentimentos, que eu ainda não consigo colocar num texto. Então eu usei de algo que ficou na minha cabeça depois de um episódio da décima temporada... é uma daquelas histórias que vc precisa escrever, mesmo que eu ache que esteja faltando algo. Enfim, espero que gostem!

* * *

 **Nostalgic**

Eu adorava o fato de Dean saber cozinhar.

Desde pequeno, quando papai saía para caçar e Dean era o encarregado de cuidar de nós dois, era ele quem cozinhava; café da manhã, almoço, jantar... ele fazia o que podia. Eram pratos simples, nada elaborado ou com grande valor nutricional. De vez em quando ele ainda comprava chocolates e dividia comigo, sem contar para o papai das madrugadas afora vendo filmes de terror e os preferidos de Dean, os de ação.

Dean, entretanto, se habituou tanto ao simples dever de nos alimentar que nem se deu conta de que realmente aprendeu a cozinhar. E eu, sendo o bom irmão que sempre fui, nunca pensei em mencionar isso; temia que ele fosse ficar envergonhado e parasse de se dedicar tanto à uma atividade tão comum na vida de qualquer pessoa normal. Dean sabia ser teimoso como ninguém.

Mas com o passar do tempo, infelizmente isso se tornou raro. Nós crescemos, perdemos todas as pessoas que amávamos e Dean julgou que não precisaria mais cuidar de mim nesse quesito. Eu, porém, sempre fui muito mimado em relação ao meu irmão, então secretamente sempre senti muita falta desse pequeno detalhe na nossa relação. Com o tempo passei a ignorar e até aceitar que por mais que eu quisesse as coisas não eram mais as mesmas. Era inevitável e momentos assim, que eu sempre julguei especiais, talvez não coubessem mais nas nossas vidas.

Além disso, Dean também nunca soube que eu sempre o observei cozinhando. Eu decidi não contar isso a ele depois que passei a realmente gostar de como ele se comportava durante o processo: o modo como suas mãos, que frequentemente manuseavam armas pesadas, conseguiam ser delicadas em certos afazeres na cozinha. A forma como sempre mantinha a expressão absorta em fazer tudo certo, mesmo parecendo já tão natural para ele, e como tinha os ombros relaxados enquanto cantarolava suas músicas preferidas movendo quase imperceptivelmente os lábios.

Eram sempre esses momentos que eu mais gostava, porque na vida que levamos ver meu irmão relaxado fazendo tarefas cotidianas era especial, raro e me deixava feliz. Quando Dean ficava feliz, eu ficava feliz.

Simples.

Simples como quando comia seus sanduíches gordurosos e sua feição se tornava instantaneamente satisfeita. Era incrível como isso conseguia tornar meu dia um pouco melhor. Nunca soube o porquê, entretanto.

Mas Dean ultimamente não faz nada. Não tem comido direito, nem cantado suas músicas favoritas pelo bunker, e eu tenho estado perdido. Um Dean despedaçado sempre acabou comigo, porque sempre tomei as dores dele como se fossem minhas. Acho que por sermos almas gêmeas interfira muito nisso, mas geralmente não penso muito sobre o assunto. Tem certas coisas que devemos evitar.

E essa situação perdurou por um bom tempo, até que numa manhã eu acordei com o cheiro do que pareciam panquecas de framboesa e um adocicado cheiro de café. Eu sorri antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Sentindo-me nostálgico, lembrei-me de quando éramos crianças e ele fazia essas extravagâncias quando tudo estava difícil demais.

Talvez tudo esteja difícil demais.

Levantei-me e mesmo de pijamas caminhei até a cozinha do bunker. Encontrei meu irmão de costas, com os ombros relaxados e cantando uma de suas músicas favoritas, com o olhar compenetrado em uma panqueca na frigideira. Encostei-me ao batente da porta sentindo meu peito apertado e uma vontade enorme de ir até ele e lhe abraçar, com meu rosto apoiado em seu ombro e uma sombra de esperança de que tudo ficaria bem.

A vontade, porém, ficou apenas em minha cabeça, porque eu não pude me mover. Tinha tanto tempo que não o via tão calmo que não poderia interromper de jeito nenhum. Dessa forma, apenas o dei as costas e voltei para meu quarto para minha higiene matinal.

A imagem do meu irmão gravada na minha cabeça; não seria algo recorrente.

E então a percepção de que meu Dean ainda existe, escondido em memórias ao meio do apocalipse que se tornou nossas vidas, deixou meu coração um pouco menos frio.

Concluí que talvez ainda tenhamos salvação.

* * *

Se houver erros, me desculpe. Acabei de passar pro Word depois de tê-la escrito numa aula na faculdade. Irresponsável, sim...

xoxo.


End file.
